Veelas, vampires et âmes soeurs
by Slash Lover Boy
Summary: Draco est un Veela et Severus un vampire. Draco attends son valéon depuis deux mois, Severus attend son calice depuis 19 ans. Les 17 ans de Harry et Neville vont tout changer pour les quatre hommes. PAS DE SSxDM! Rating changé !
1. Prologue

**_Veelas, vampires et âmes sœurs_**

**_Prologue :_**

J'aimais me promener dans le parc du manoir la nuit. Ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Depuis quelques mois, les choses avaient changé pour moi. J'étais entré dans mon héritage magique et étais donc un veela à part entière. Maintenant, j'attendais de rencontrer mon âme sœur, mon valéon. J'avais hâte de découvrir avec qui j'allais passer le restant de mes jours. Serait-il à Hogwarts ? A quoi ressemblerait-il ? Et si c'était une femme ? J'avais toujours été gay alors ce serait dur d'avoir une femme comme valéon. Père dit que je saurait immédiatement quand mon valéon atteindrait ses dix sept ans. Il a tout de suite su quand mère a atteint sa majorité. J'étais un peu inquiet de ne pas avoir ressenti son existence jusqu'à maintenant. Père disait qu'il pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un de plus jeune et que sa pourrait prendre du temps. Mais nous étions déjà la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet et cela faisait presque deux mois que j'attendais. La patience n'avait jamais été l'une de mes vertus. Je lançai un tempus et vis qu'il était 23h59. Peut-être que dans une minute je saurai.

Pendant ce temps dans le manoir :

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans les confortables fauteuils du salon et regardaient par la fenêtre le fils du blond. Severus n'avait pas rendu visite à son vieil ami depuis l'anniversaire de son filleul.

« Il se rend dans le parc tous les soirs. Il regarde les étoiles et réfléchit. Il rentre tous les soirs à la même heure, 00h01. Il dit qu'il attend son valéon. » déclara le blond.

« Il a changé depuis ses débuts à Hogwarts. Il a gagné en maturité et en humilité. J'espère qu'il ne mettra pas autant de temps à attendre son valéon que moi à attendre mon calice. » soupira le brun.

« J'espère que tu le trouveras bientôt mon vieil ami. Je n'ai pas attendu Cissa longtemps mais mon père a attendu 28 ans pour rencontrer ma mère. »

« J'attends depuis 19 ans, Lucius. Le temps passe et je n'ai toujours pas rencontré la personne avec qui je passerai le reste de ma vie. »

« Je le sais Severus. Je le sais. Tu m'as parlé de cette réception demain soir, qu'est-ce donc ? »

« L'anniversaire de Potter et Longbottom. Il auront 17 ans demain. J'aimerais pouvoir me dérober mais Albus dit que ma présence est importante pour Potter, qu'il a beaucoup de considération pour moi. D'ailleurs, je peux y aller accompagné. J'avais pensé à amener Draco avec moi. Je sais qu'il a tissé des liens avec certains Gryffindors depuis la fin de la guerre. Et cela lui changerait les idées. » soupira le vampire.

« C'est une excellente idée. Nous lui soumettrons quand il rentrera. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder puisqu'il est presque l'heure. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent à nouveau vers la fenêtre et virent l'héritier du clan Malfoy regarder l'heure avec espoir. Puis ce qu'ils virent et entendirent un instant plus tard leur fit chaud au cœur.

Dans le parc :

A minuit tapant, je me levai pour rejoindre la maison quand je sentis un changement en moi. Je le sentais. Mon valéon était là, quelque part. Il s'était déclaré. Malgré moi, mes ailes se déployèrent et un chant mélodieux s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Du fond de la nuit

Entends mon appel

Écoute mon chant

Depuis déjà deux lunes

Je t'attends mon amour

Je t'en prie viens à moi »

Je me précipitai dans le manoir une fois mes ailes résorbées et courut jusqu'au salon où père s'entretenait avec Severus.

« Ça y est ! Je l'ai senti ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je sais qu'il m'attend quelque part ! »

« Nous avons vu et entendu, mon enfant. Je suis heureux pour toi. »

« A vrai dire, je connais deux personnes qui viennent d'avoir 17 ans et je suis invité à une réception pour célébrer leur anniversaire ce soir. Je peux venir accompagné et j'avais pensé t'emmener avec moi. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Avec plaisir. J'espère que l'une d'entre elle sera mon valéon. Je les connais ? »

« Oui. Et tu les apprécies tous les deux. Potter et Longbottom. »

« Tu imagines si l'un des deux est mon valéon et l'autre ton calice ? Ce serait génial. Même si j'avoue que Neville a un peu peur de toi. » dis-je, pensif.

« Nous verrons bien Draco. Mais tu as plus de chance que moi. Au moins, ton valéon sera tout de suite attiré par toi. Mon calice ne le sera pas. Je le reconnaîtrai mais lui ne sentira aucun changement. Il peut très bien être avec quelqu'un et me rejeter pour cette personne. Au quel cas tu connais les conséquences aussi bien que moi. Toi, en revanche, la probabilité de te faire rejeter par ton âme sœur est infime. »

« Je sais. Pardonnes-moi. »

« Tu dois être fatigué, Draco. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher en vue de la soirée qui t'attend. »

« Vous avez raison Père. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

« Pareillement Draco. Nous partirons à 14h00 demain. Je dois aider Albus et Molly à préparer quelques petites surprises pour la réception. Soit à l'heure. »

« Bien sûr. »

Sur ce, je montai me coucher, heureux de savoir que mon valéon était enfin là quelque part. Peut-être n'était-ce pas Harry ou Neville mais il était là, quelque part. Je m'endormis en paix. De plus, j'avais hâte de revoir mes nouveaux amis. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et leur compagnie, qui s'était avérée très agréable contrairement à ce que j'aurais dit il y a quelques années quand je ne comprenait rien à la guerre et que je ne savais rien du rôle de mes parents dans celle-ci.

Je me réveillai vers 11h30 le lendemain matin et me levai de bonne humeur. Mon valéon était heureux. Quelque chose en moi me le disait. Je pris une douche, enfilai un jeans noir et une chemise blanche, et descendis. Mes parents étaient installés sur le canapé et discutait.

« Bonjour. » dis-je joyeusement.

« Bonjour mon dragon. » répondit ma mère. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois de si bonne humeur ce matin ? »

« Mon valéon s'est déclaré cette nuit, mère. Et il est heureux ce matin. Et puis je vais à une réception avec Severus tout à l'heure pour l'anniversaire de deux de mes nouveaux amis. »

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Tu penses qu'il peut s'agir de l'un de tes amis ? »

« Je ne sais pas mère. Mais ce serait marrant. Et puis vous imaginez si l'un d'entre eux est mon valéon et l'autre le calice de Severus ? Ce serait génial ! »

« Si tu le dis. File donc manger un morceau en cuisines. Wrinkle* te préparera quelque chose. »

« Franchement Narcissa, tu es sûre que c'est un bon nom pour cet elf ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Moi, j'aime bien. »

Je n'entendis rien de plus de la conversation de mes parents puisque je me dirigeais déjà vers les cuisines. Cette journée s'annonçait très bonne.

A 14h00 tapantes, Severus et moi prîmes le réseau de cheminettes pour nous rendre au 12 Grimauld Place, lieu où se déroulerait la réception. Dumbledore, monsieur et madame Weasley, Ron, Ginnie, les jumeaux, Hermione et le professeur Lupin s'affairaient déjà à aménager l'endroit, déplaçant tables, chaises et autres meubles afin de faire de la place. Ils vinrent nous saluer et je fus heureux de voir que les jumeaux avaient été mis au courant de mon changement. Ils me taquinèrent un peu, mais furent vite stoppés par Hermione, puis me dire comment me rendre utile. Ainsi, je passai le reste de l'après midi à aider à décorer la maison et surtout la salle de réception. Après plusieurs heures de dur labeur, je m'assis avec Ron et les jumeaux et discutai avec eux.

« Raconte-nous un peu comment tu as atterri ici ? » demanda Ron.

« Severus est mon parrain et il m'a proposé de l'accompagné ce soir pour me faire sortir un peu du manoir où je commence à déprimer. Je veux dire, mes parents passent leur temps à se bécoter comme s'ils avaient 15 ans et les environs sont désert. »

« L'horreur. Tu devrais passer une ou deux semaines au Terrier avec nous. Au moins tu ne t'ennuierais pas ! En ce moment il y a toute la famille plus Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fleur, et Ron. » dit Fred ou George.

« Hé ! » s'offusqua Ron. « Bande d'abrutis ! Et ne rigole pas ça va les encourager ! »

« Tu devrais voir ta tête Ron ! En tous cas, ça doit être animé chez vous. Pas comme chez moi. La seule compagnie que j'ai, c'est les livres. »

« Tu sais, des fois je ressens la même chose en compagnie d'Hermione. Mais elle est comme ça ma petite Mione. On peut pas lui en vouloir. »

« Dis Gred ? »

« Oui Forge ? »

« Tu pense à se que je pense ? »

« Ron and Hermione »

_« Sittin' in a tree »_

_« K-I-S-S-I-N-G »**_ dis-je en cœur avec les jumeaux.

« La ferme ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Hermione est ma meilleure copine, rien de plus ! » s'énerva le rouquin.

« Je parie 10 mornilles que dans un mois ils sont ensemble. »

« Tu commences à me plaire Malfoy. »

« Seulement maintenant ? Tu me vexes, Fred ou George. »

« Et toi tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ? Tu me vexes. »

Nous rîmes et les filles arrivèrent pour nous prévenir que les autres allaient arriver et que Harry et Neville arriveraient avec Bill et Fleur. En effet, les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres et se cachèrent. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde. Juste les Weasley, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks et Hermione. La lumière s'éteignit et d'un coup je ressentit l'énervement de mon valéon. Il était contrarié. Des pas se firent entendre dans la maison et la lumière se ralluma quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et Neville. Nous nous relevâmes criâmes « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Puis je me figeai. C'était lui. J'en était sûr à présent. C'était mon valéon. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Severus pour voir qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je hochais la tête, ce qu'il fit également. Nous avions trouvé nos âmes sœurs.

* * *

*Wrinkle veut dire ride en anglais.

**Il s'agit du début d'une moquerie de cours de récréation en anglais. Il n'y a pas d'équivalent exact en français mais on pourrait faire le rapprochement avec le fameux « ouh la menteuse elle est amoureuse ».

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ce prologue vous a plus. J'ai presque fini le premier chapitre qui fait environ 3 000 mots pour l'instant. Je le poste dès que possible.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Matthieu :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Secrets révélés

Hey ! Voici le premier vrai chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir.

D'ailleurs, Stormtrooper2 : C'était si évident que ça ?

Dites-moi si le format vous convient ou si vous trouvez que c'est trop court ou trop long. Bonne lecture

Disclaimer (que je n'ai pas fait au prologue alors je le fais maintenant) : Les personnages, les lieux, etc... appartiennent à la génialissime JKR. L'histoire est une idée originale et je suis responsable de tout les malheurs et bonheurs qui attendent ces personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Secrets révélés**

Je ne sentais plus mes pieds. Pourquoi on avait du aller avec Bill et Fleur alors que tous les autres étaient partis ailleurs ? Aucune idée. Et, bien entendu, personne ne voulait nous le dire. Et maintenant il fallait qu'on aille récupérer un LIVRE dans le manoir de Sirius ?! J'avais gardé mon calme mais là c'était trop ! Neville, lui, était heureux de passer la journée près de Fleur. Ils avaient parlé de la grossesse de la femme de Bill tout l'après-midi pendant que nous parlions de choses et d'autres Bill et moi. Je pénétrai dans le manoir, bien qu'énervé. Je ne savais pas ce qui se tramait mais je n'aimais pas ça. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de réception, bien que j'avais indiqué plusieurs fois à Bill que la bibliothèque était située au premier.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, la lumière s'alluma et des cris de « Joyeux anniversaire ! » retentirent. Étonné, je restai les bras ballants alors que tout le monde venait nous serrer dans leurs bras Neville et moi. Neville avait déjà repris ses esprit. Je repris les miens quand Draco me prit dans ses bras, suivi de Remus qui m'entraîna avec lui pour parler.

Un peu plus tard, je rejoins Ron, Hermione, Neville et Draco qui discutaient. Draco me sourit et je le lui rendis. Il était particulièrement beau ce soir.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais Remus m'a retenu. Merci pour la fête. »

« De rien Harry. On s'est bien amusés à tout préparer. » fit Ron.

« Je voulais te dire, Draco, que ta tenue te va très bien. » dis-je.

« Merci Harry. Tu n'es pas mal non plus pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas qu'il allait à une fête. » fit-il en rougissant mais en souriant.

« Merci Draco. Vous ne dansez pas les amis ? »

« Pas tout de suite Harry. J'aimerais discuter un peu avec Ron en privé avant. » expliqua Hermione.

« Monsieur Longbottom, me feriez vous l'honneur de danser ? Après tout, vous êtes l'un des rois de la soirée. » interrompit Severus en arrivant.

« Euh... d'accord Professeur. » répondit Neville, tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était brûlé le visage.

« Il ne reste plus que nous alors. Tu viens ? » dis-je en tendant une main à Draco qui l'attrappa.

« Avec plaisir. »

Nous allâmes sur la piste et commençâmes à danser et à rire. J'étais heureux de voir que Draco s'amusait. Il avait quelque chose de changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Mais je ne m'en soucierais pas ce soir. Nous étions là pour nous amuser après tout. Après l'air de pop moldu sur lequel nous étions en train de danser arriva un slow. J'étais un peu gêné car je connaissais l'orientation sexuelle de Draco et il connaissait la mienne et j'avais peur qu'il se fasse des idées sur mes intentions. Néanmoins, ce fut lui, à ma grande surprise, qui prit l'initiative de me prendre par les hanches et de me rapprocher de lui. J'encerclai donc son cou de mes bras et nous nous mîmes à tourner sur place. A cet instant, mon cœur battait la chamade. Je vis que Neville faisait la même chose avec Severus sur qui il avait toujours fantasmé et que d'autres couples dansaient aussi. Me détendant, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui fit de même. Une fois le slow fini, nous n'avions toujours pas changé de position. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Pourquoi est-ce-que je me sentais si bien dans les bras de mon ami ? Pourquoi est-ce-que tout disparaissait autour de nous ? Pourquoi avais-je si soudainement envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes ? Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Draco me troublait. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours remarqué qu'il était attirant, bien que pas vraiment mon style d'homme. Mais jamais je n'avais pensé à l'embrasser. Ce fut un murmure à mon oreille qui me fit reprendre mes esprits.

« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. » murmura Draco avant de me prendre par la main et de m'entraîner à sa suite vers une chambre du premier étage. Là, il enleva sa chemise et je me mis à rougir. Je n'osais pas lui dire que je n'avais pas envie de lui car ça aurait été mentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver dans ces conditions.

« Ne panique pas Harry. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Je veux juste te faire voir quelque chose. » me dit-il doucement.

Puis ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Des ailes blanches et majestueuses avaient poussé dans son dos et ses yeux, d'ordinaire couleur d'orage, étaient devenus d'un bleu si intense que je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Ses cheveux blond étaient devenus plus longs et tombaient en fine boucles sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage d'ange.

« N'aie aucune crainte Harry. »

« Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis un veela. Et tu es mon valéon. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui ce passe. » dis-je confus.

« Je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas. Je t'ai attendu jour et nuit pendant deux lunes. Cette nuit fut la plus belle de ma vie. Parce qu'à minuit tu as atteint ta majorité et je t'ai ressenti. Le froid en moi a été comblé par une chaleur, la tienne. Je sens ta confusion en ce moment. Tu étais énervé tout à l'heure avant d'arriver à la fête. Ce matin, tu étais heureux en te levant. Je ressens tout ce que tu ressens Harry. » dit Draco avec sincérité.

« Explique moi. Je ne sais presque rien sur les veelas. »

« Seul toi pourra me voir sous cette forme. Parce que tu es mon âme sœur, mon valéon. Toi seul a le pouvoir de me faire faire tout ce que tu veux. Je ne changerai jamais ma façon d'être envers les autres. Juste avec toi. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te combler de bonheur. Si tu me rejettes ce soir, tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi, promis. »

« En clair, si je te demandais de te jeter d'un pont, tu le ferais ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux alors j'irai. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Pas vrai ? » dit-il avec une légère hésitation.

« Tu as raison. Mais je t'avoue que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour comprendre. Je suis un peu choqué. Je veux dire, c'est un peu énorme ce que tu me racontes. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais plus résister. Il fallait que je te dévoile mon secret. Tu es le seul, avec Severus et mes parents, à savoir ce que je suis. Je ne pouvais pas me taire parce que je suis irrémédiablement attiré par toi depuis que je t'ai vu ce soir. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'étais pas avant, loin de là. Mais avec le lien qui m'unit à toi je le suis encore plus. Le lien ne crée pas les sentiments, il les renforce. »

« J'admets avoir déjà ressenti une attirance pour toi mais jamais je ne m'en suis soucié. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un ami très mignon. Peut être que je vais développer des sentiments pour toi dans le futur mais à l'heure actuelle ce n'est qu'une attirance. Je suis désolé, Draco. Il faut que je réfléchisse avant de te donner une réponse claire. »

« Je te laisse tout le temps d'y réfléchir Harry. Retourne profiter de la fête. Je vais rester un peu seul ici si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« D'accord. Mais ne désespère pas. » dis-je avant de me retirer moi-même dans la chambre voisine.

Je devais réfléchir à la situation. Premièrement, je ressentais quelque chose pour Draco. Deuxièmement, il m'avait révélé être un veela. Troisièmement, il disait que j'étais son âme sœur. Et enfin, j'étais complètement perdu. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui sans être certain de mes sentiments, pas vrai ? Et pourtant je mourrais d'envie de ravir ses lèvres.

Du côté de la fête :

Neville et Severus s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Ils dansaient, parlaient, rigolaient. Jamais Neville n'aurait pensé qu'il s'amuserait autant avec son professeur de potion. Certes, il avait toujours été attiré par le côté sombre et mystérieux de l'homme. Nombre de fois, il avait imaginé ce qui pouvait se cacher sous ses robes. Il imaginait un torse finement musclé, lacéré de cicatrices laissées par la guerre. Après presque une demi heure de danse endiablée, ils allèrent s'asseoir pour discuter.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi bon danseur, professeur. » s'esclaffa Neville.

« Je pense qu'on peut utiliser nos prénoms et se tutoyer. Après tout, nous avons dansé un slow ensemble... Neville. »

« Je pense que vous... tu as raison. » rougit le jeune homme.

« Draco m'a dit que tu avais peur de moi ? »

« Un peu. Tu m'intimidais en fait. Tu avais l'air sévère et froid tout le temps. »

« Je devais jouer mon rôle à cause de la guerre. Les Slytherins pensaient que j'étais du côté de Voldemort. Mais je ne suis pas aussi froid qu'il y paraît. Je ne dis pas que je suis souriant ou quoi que ce soit au quotidien. Juste que je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur. Enfin... ça reste à voir. » il murmura la dernière phrase.

« Les autres Griffindors disaient que tu étais un vampire. Je n'y ai jamais cru. »

« Ouais. C'est ridicule, hein ? » dit le vampire mal à l'aise.

« Complètement ! Mais on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de parler. »

« C'est sûr. Au fait, tu sais où sont passés Harry et Draco ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais je suis sûr que ces deux là vont bientôt nous annoncer qu'ils sont ensemble vu comment ils se regardaient tout à l'heure. Je croyais qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus. »

« Comme Granger et Weasley en ce moment ? » dit le maître des potions en montrant le nouveau couple qui se dévorait les amygdales dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ouais. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on fait des paris sur ces deux là. D'ailleurs, les jumeaux me doivent quelques noises. »

« Vous faites vraiment ce genre de paris ? »

« Ouais. Ça passe le temps et on rigole bien. Tu n'en faisais pas quand tu étais élève ? »

« C'est à dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Lucius Malfoy et Lily Evans étaient mes seuls amis à l'époque. Et on sait tous ce qui est arrivé à la pauvre Lily. » dit Severus avec regret.

« Je suis désolé. Mais tu as le temps de t'en faire d'autres. Comme tu l'as fait avec Harry. Il nous parle souvent de toi en bien. Il dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que c'est la guerre qui t'a rendu aussi aigri. »

« Il n'a pas tort. Mais il ne sait pas tout sur moi. »

« Pourtant il sait beaucoup de choses. Plus que la plupart des gens. Mais tu peux lui faire confiance. Il n'a jamais rien dit de ce que tu lui avais confié. Juste que tu avais vécu des choses difficiles et que ça t'avait profondément changé. »

« C'est vrai. Mais il ne connaît pas mon plus lourd secret. Seuls quelques personnes le connaissent et jamais elles ne le révéleront. Peut être qu'un jour je pourrai le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai partager ma vie. Mais pour le moment, je suis seul. »

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, je pensais que tu avais une femme dans ta vie. »

« Non. Et je ne préfère pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh. Toi aussi alors. On dirait une réunion de gays. Entre Charlie, Harry, Draco, toi, Dumbledore et moi, ça fait beaucoup. » rit Neville.

« Toi aussi ? Je n'aurais pas pensé. Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Ginnie Weasley. » réplique Severus, incrédule.

« Ginnie ? Merlin, jamais ! C'est comme ma sœur ! Les Weasley m'ont adopté. Comme ils l'ont fait avec Harry. En fait, j'étais en couple avec Charlie pendant un moment. Et puis on a préféré arrêter de sortir ensemble parce qu'on a réalisé qu'on s'entendait mieux en amis et que ça ne collerait jamais dans l'intimité. » rougit à nouveau le Griffindor.

« Je vois. J'ai vécu la même chose il y a quelques années. Et puis on s'est perdus de vue quand il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je suis désolé. J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas avec Charlie. Tu veux retourner danser ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux hommes retournèrent sur la piste de danse. Ils s'amusaient bien ensemble et Neville se sentait bien dans les bras de son professeur. Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient proches. Puis ils oublièrent où ils étaient. Tout avait disparu autour d'eux. Severus se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Après une vague de surprise, Neville répondit au baiser. La musique s'était arrêtée et tout le monde les fixait. Les deux hommes, perdu dans leur monde, ne remarquèrent rien. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient à l'unisson. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front. Ils finirent par reprendre leurs esprits et se rendirent compte du mal-être ambiant. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir que tout le monde les fixait. Le premier à reprendre ses esprit fut Dumbledore.

« Severus, Neville, suivez-moi je vous prie. » dit le vieillard.

Les apostrophés suivirent leur directeur à l'étage.

Dans la chambre de Harry :

J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, Neville et Severus, ces deux derniers se tenant par la main. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à mes amis qui regardèrent leurs mains liées.

« Harry, mon garçon, peux-tu retourner avec les autres ? Ils t'expliqueront certainement la situation. » me dit Dumbledore.

Je ne répondis pas et redescendis. A peine arrivé en bas, j'entendis le sujet de toute les conversations : Severus et Neville s'étaient embrassés. Je me dirigeai vers Remus pour en savoir un peu plus.

« Remus, que s'est-il passé ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de redescendre pour qu'il puisse parler avec Severus et Neville. »

« Snape a embrassé Neville sur la piste. Mais Snape est un professeur et Neville son élève. C'est une relation interdite à Hogwarts. » dit le loup-garou sur un ton de reproche.

« Oh. Alors ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Mais dis-moi plutôt où tu étais passé. »

« Je réfléchissais. Draco m'a avoué certaines choses qui m'ont troublé. »

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Non. Désolé mais je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance. C'est assez sérieux. »

« Je comprends louveteau. Je me demande ce que Dumbledore va faire pour Snape et Neville. Ils avaient l'air heureux sur la piste malgré tout. »

« Neville est dingue de Severus depuis des années. Il devait être aux anges quand il l'a embrassé. Il n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas, timide comme il est. Au fait, Draco n'est pas redescendu ? »

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis votre arrivée. »

« Oh. Je vais aller voir s'il est toujours là-haut. Je pense qu'on doit parler. »

« D'accord. Bon courage. »

« Merci. »

Je remontai les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappai à la porte de la chambre où Draco se trouvait sûrement encore. Il ouvrit la porte et je vis tout de suite qu'il avait pleuré. Je rentrai dans la pièce et le pris dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Draco ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça que tu es venu me dire. »

« Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est la nature de mes sentiments pour toi mais je sais que tu me plais beaucoup et que je veux te donner une chance. Je veux apprendre à connaître le vrai Draco et apprendre à l'aimer. Je veux qu'on essaye. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça juste parce que j'ai pleuré ? »

« Tu me connais, Draco. Tu sais que ça me fais de la peine de voir les gens pleurer mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais leur donner une chance. Tu te souviens de Colin Crivey ? »

« C'est vrai. Tu l'avais gentiment repoussé. Alors ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? »

« Oui. Draco Malfoy, veux-tu être mon petit ami ? »

« Oui ! Avec plaisir ! » dit-il en sautant à mon cou pour m'embrasser.

Embrasser Draco était tellement simple et naturel. C'était à la fois d'une extrême douceur et d'une intense passion. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Je décidai d'approfondir le baiser et glissai ma langue doucement sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit aussitôt pour la laisser passer. Je jouais avec ses cheveux de l'une de mes mains et l'autre reposait sous sa chemise juste au dessus de ses fesses. Draco, quant à lui, avait les mains sous mon tee-shirt et caressait mon dos. Au bout d'un moment, nous arrêtâmes de nous embrasser. Nous étions à bout de souffle.

« Wow. C'était... intense. » souffla Draco.

« Le mot est juste. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, Neville et Severus se sont embrassés sur la piste pendant qu'on était en haut. »

« Vraiment ? Severus doit être aux anges. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il avait des vues sur Neville ? Parce que Neville craque sur lui depuis toujours. C'est pour ça qu'on dirait qu'il en a peur. Il est juste intimidé. »

« En fait, Severus n'a jamais vraiment eu de vues sur qui que ce soit. Lui aussi attendait son âme sœur mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et que je ne peux pas te dire précisément pourquoi. Et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était Neville. »

« Tant qu'ils sont heureux, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ça. Ils ont tous les deux souffert et ils méritent un peu de bonheur. »

« Tout comme toi. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert de tout ce qui t'est tombé dessus. Mais je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux. » lança le Slytherin avec détermination.

« Merci Dray. Ça me touche. » dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« De rien. J'aime bien ce surnom. Tu es le premier à m'appeler comme ça. »

« Alors je continuerai à t'appeler comme ça. Ça te dit qu'on aille avec tout le monde ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Nous descendîmes retrouver tout le monde main dans la main.

Dans la chambre où Dumbledore avait emmené Severus et Neville :

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris Severus ?! » hurla le vieux fou.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Albus ! Vous connaissez ma condition et vous savez que certaines choses peuvent arriver ! »

« C'est justement de ça que je parle ! Vous ne vous servirez pas de mes élèves pour vos besoins ! »

« Vous ne comprenez rien Albus. Et je ne tiens pas à vous parler de ça avant de mettre Neville au courant de la situation. »

« Severus, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Explique-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Ce que les Griffindors racontent à mon sujet ? » Neville hocha la tête. « Ils ont raison. Je suis un vampire. La vérité, c'est que l'espèce de vampires dont je suis issu ont chacun une âme sœur, leur calice. Et tu es le mien. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu ce soir. Il fallait que tu atteignes ta majorité pour que je te retrouve. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant de t'avouer la vérité. » dit Severus en fixant le sol.

« Regarde moi s'il te plaît. Je m'en contre fiche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années et que je me fiche que tu sois un vampire ou qu'il te pousse une deuxième tête ou même que tu te retrouves sans jambes. Pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux juste savoir si tu m'aimes. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je ne peux que t'aimer. Tu es mon âme sœur, Neville. Et tu es attirant, drôle et gentil. Je souhaite juste ton bonheur et je ne veux te forcer à rien. »

« Tu ne me forces à rien. Je veux être avec toi. »

« C'est très bien mais c'est interdit par le règlement. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de relations entre un professeur et un élève. » fit Dumbledore comme pour leur rappeler sa présence.

« Dans ce cas, je ne ferai pas ma septième année à Hogwarts. »

« Enfin, Neville, vous plaisantez. Qu'allez-vous faire si vous ne faites pas votre septième année ? »

« Il a raison sur ce point. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber tes études pour moi. »

« C'est simple. Soit vous acceptez que Severus et moi avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, soit je ne reviens pas à l'école. » dit Neville, déterminé.

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous demander de faire preuve d'une extrême prudence et de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, je suppose. »

« Merci Albus. Nous serons très prudents. Personne à part les gens qui étaient là ce soir ne sauront quoi que ce soit. Je vous en fait le serment. » remercia Severus.

Leur chemin allait être semé d'embûches, ils le savaient. Mais, après tout, Neville avait toujours eu un faible pour le maître des potions et ce dernier lui avait déclaré l'aimer. Si Dumbledore avait accepté, c'était parce qu'il avait peur et besoin à la fois de Severus et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Neville arrêter ses études. Le jeune homme avait un grand avenir devant lui s'il continuait dans la botanique.

* * *

Voilà :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. En tous cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Pour vous remercier de vos reviews sur mon prologue, je vous dévoile quelques infos sur le prochain chapitre. Vous verrez donc :

- une bonne engueulade de couple

- des jumeaux en pleine forme

- un Neville particulièrement énnervé

Je me mets à l'écriture dès ce soir et vous promets un chapitre pour la fin de la semaine.

Matthieu :)

PS : Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, dans les histoires suivies et tout et tout ! Je viens de le voir et j'en suis très heureux ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Surtout pour une première fic, c'est un immense honneur :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Vérités

Ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie. Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu une semaine et un week end plus chargés que prévu. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Comme vous avez pu le voir, le rating a changé. La cause ? Une scène un peu chaude sous la douche.

Réponses au reviews pour lesquelles je vous remercie énormément :

Stormtrooper2 : Tu trouveras des éléments de réponses sur le comportement de Dumbledore dans ce chapitre même s'il n'a pas fini de faire chier son monde celui-là. (Désolé mais je ne l'aime pas.)

Sachan972 : Heureux que ça te plaise. Moi aussi j'ai un faible pour le couple de Neville et Severus. C'est peut-être la dimension interdite de la chose. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Brigitte26 : Neville n'est pas si timide que ça dans mon univers. La guerre lui a donné une certaine assurance, tu le verras par la suite. Pour ce qui est des jumeaux, j'espère que je t'arracherai au moins un sourire.

Hermystic : Raté ! lol Mais j'ai bien aimé tes suppositions. Pour ce qui est de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, tu auras des éléments de réponses ici. Mais, en effet, il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui.

Dymitry : Désolé si ça va trop vite. Je ne me rends pas spécialement compte.

Yue Miyuki : Que d'enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir à voir.

* * *

Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses : le chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Vérités

Je me réveillai dans un état second, me demandant si j'avais ou non rêvé la soirée de la veille. Une horde de souvenir m'assaillit. La surprise, la danse avec Severus, notre premier baiser, la réaction de Dumbledore, l'aveu de l'homme que j'aimais, le reste de la soirée ponctuée par les réactions de chacun. Qu'il soit un vampire, je m'en fichais. Bien sûr, je connaissais le mythe de la créature nocturne assoiffée de sang. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça. Je le voyais comme un homme avant de le voir comme un vampire. Quant au fait que j'étais son calice, je ne savais pas tout ce que cela impliquait mais j'étais certain qu'il me l'expliquerait en temps voulu. Je descendis les escaliers du Burrow avec un grand sourire sur le visage, me dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où provenait l'habituelle brouhaha du petit déjeuner. Tous les enfants Weasley et les invités qui vivaient dans la maison pour l'été étaient attablés. Je saluai tout le monde et m'assis.

« Alors Neville bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh tu aurais pu avoir un sommeil, disons, agité. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Je vous signale qu'on est en train de manger. Mais sérieusement, Neville, comment tu peux faire pour l'embrasser ? Moi, rien que de le voir je suis dégoûté. »

« Premièrement, ma relation avec Severus ne regarde que lui et moi. Deuxièmement, je suis dégoûté à chaque fois que je me retrouve en face de toi à table et pourtant je ne fais pas la remarque. Et enfin, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre des choses blessantes sur la personne que j'aime. » dis-je en me levant brusquement et en partant vers le jardin.

Je m'assis sur les marches menant au jardin. De quoi est-ce que Ron se mêlait, sérieusement ? Mon histoire avec Severus venait à peine de commencer et les ennuis commençaient déjà.

« Il n'a jamais été très subtil, tu sais. » fit une voix que je connaissais très bien derrière moi.

« Je sais. Mais ça n'empêche que si ça commence comme ça je me demande ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Je veux dire, je compte rester avec Severus aussi longtemps que possible. Mais je ne veux pas que ça me fasse perdre des amis. »

« En tous cas, tu peux compter sur moi pour faire des efforts. Mais s'il te fait du mal, je te promets qu'il aura affaire à moi. »

« Tu en as toujours eu peur, Charlie. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment on peut avoir peur de lui mais pas d'un dragon. »

« Je pense que tout est dans le regard. Snape pourrait te tuer avec un regard s'il le voulait. Tu ne sais jamais à quoi t'attendre avec lui. Alors qu'un dragon, tu sais que ça crache du feu et que ça peut te tuer à coup de griffes. »

« Je vois le genre. Mais il n'est pas celui que tu crois qu'il est. Même si je ne le connais pas encore super bien, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. »

« On verra bien. Mais j'espère qu'il sait qu'au moindre faux pas on sera tous derrière toi. »

« Je lui en toucherai deux mots la prochaine fois que je le vois. »

« Et tu le revois quand ? Enfin si ça ne te gêne pas d'en parler. »

« Pas du tout. Tant que tu ne te mets pas à le dénigrer comme Ron vient de le faire. On se revoit demain soir pour notre premier rendez-vous. On va manger dans un restaurant Muggle à Londres près de chez lui. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à aller dans ce genre de restos. »

« Comme quoi on ne peut pas juger les gens quand on ne les connaît pas. Tu sais, j'ai eu peur que tu décides de t'éloigner de moi. C'est Severus qui m'a dit que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber et que je pouvais compter sur toi. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles de refaire ma vie. »

« Même si je ne pensais jamais l'admettre, il a raison. Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi on s'est séparé et je crois que ça vaut mieux comme ça. »

« Par pitié, ne me rappelle pas cette soirée. C'était tellement bizarre. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire comme deux idiots. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la soirée de notre rupture. Ce soir là, Charlie et moi fêtions nos un mois ensemble. Nous avions mangé au restaurant et avions passé une agréable soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis nous étions rentrés chez lui et avions filé dans sa chambre. Pendant le mois que nous avions passé ensemble, nous avions juste échangé quelques baisers et dormi ensemble en sous-vêtements. Nous ne voulions pas brusquer les choses. Mais ce soir là avait été différent. Charlie avait entrepris de me dévêtir, ce que je fis aussi. Nous nous embrasions avec fougue et passion. Une fois nus tous les deux, nous nous allongeâmes. Je me rendais vite compte que je n'arrivais pas à avoir une érection et, jetant un coup d'œil sur l'entrejambe de mon compagnon, que lui non plus. Charlie devait avoir fait le même constat que moi puisqu'il me regarda avec gêne.

« Désolé. Je ne peux pas. » m'avait-il dit.

« Moi non plus. Je suis désolé Charlie mais je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là. » avais-je répondu.

Là-dessus, Charlie me regarda puis se mit à rire. Quand il riait, Charlie contaminait toutes les personnes présentes qui se mettaient alors à rire aussi. C'est ce qui arriva. Je me mis à rire à gorge déployée. Suite à cela, il avait fallu trouver une excuse pour annoncer à la famille Weasley que nous avions rompu. Molly et Arthur m'avait dit que, même si Charlie et moi n'étions plus ensemble, je serais toujours comme un fils pour eux. Tous comme Harry.

« Allez, viens. J'ai encore faim et tu n'as rien avalé. »

« Ouais. C'est vrai que j'ai faim. »

Nous entrâmes donc de nouveau dans la cuisine qui s'était un peu vidée. En effet, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient partis. Il restait donc les jumeaux, Ginnie, Bill, Fleur et Percy. Nous nous rassîmes donc à nos places et mangeâmes, évitant de se regarder de peur de se remettre à rire. Une fois mon petit déjeuner terminé, je montai me laver et m'habiller. Quand je redescendis, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir Draco et Severus dans la cuisine. Je dis bonjour à Draco qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de Harry puis me dirigeai vers Severus qui, à peine étais-je arrivé à sa hauteur, se pencha pour ravir mes lèvres. Il était doux et passionné à la fois. Je laissai échapper un léger grognement quand il se retira., ce à quoi il sourit narquoisement.

« Non mais sérieusement vous ne pourriez pas attendre d'être seuls pour faire ce genre de choses ? » grommela Ron.

« Monsieur Weasley, puis-je savoir ce qui vous dérange ? »

« Le fait que mon professeur de potion roule une pelle à un de mes copain qui a la moitié de son âge peut-être ? »

« Monsieur Weasley... » commença Severus.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. » dis-je, énervé « Ça commence à bien faire ! J'en ai marre de tes remarques à deux noises ! Hier soir, ce matin et maintenant ça ?! Si tu étais vraiment mon ami, comme tu le prétends, tu ne te soucierais pas de ce genre de conneries ! Maintenant, tu as deux solutions ! Soit tu nous fous la paix, à Severus et à moi, soit tu vas te faire foutre ! Si ça avait été Charlie que j'avais embrassé, tu m'aurais fait la réflexion ?! Non ! Sauf que je ne suis plus avec ton frère mais avec Severus Snape ! Que tu l'acceptes ou non, je m'en fous complètement ! Ce que je veux, c'est juste que tu nous laisses vivre en paix ! Et puisque je te dérange tellement, je rentre chez moi ! Au revoir ! » hurlai-je devant une assemblée médusée.

Sur ces paroles, je montai chercher mes affaires, suivi de près par mon compagnon qui avait repris ses esprits. Alors que je m'activais à faire rentrer tout mon bazar dans ma malle, une main se saisit de mon bras et je fis volte-face. Severus se tenait en face de moi.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu vas le regretter. J'ai connu pire qu'un ado qui m'insulte, crois-moi. »

« Il te manque de respect. Qu'il te critique c'est pas nouveau. Je ne vais pas lui demander de t'apprécier du jour au lendemain mais j'aimerais au moins qu'il fasse des efforts pour tolérer ta présence. »

« Le Ministère ne s'est pas bâti en un jour. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer l'info et de se faire à l'idée. »

« Et ça va lui prendre combien d'après toi ? Il faut qu'il se fasse à la différence d'âge, ce qui devrait lui prendre environ trois mois, puis au fait que ce soit toi, ce qui devrait lui prendre environ trois ans, et enfin au fait que je ne me séparerai pas de toi, ce qui devrait lui prendre encore deux ans. Ça nous fait un total d'environ 5 ans à supporter remarques blessantes et insultes en tout genre. Tu veux vraiment avoir à supporter ça ? »

« Je m'en fiche, Neville. Tu ne perdras pas un ami à cause de moi. D'ailleurs, Charlie Weasley m'a dit que si je te faisais du mal je le payerais. Il n'est pas jaloux au moins ? »

« Pas du tout. Il est content pour nous mais il a peur que tu me fasses du mal. Je veux dire, il sait que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi mais je pense il a peur que tu l'aies remarqué et que tu joues avec mes sentiments. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je te le promets. Alors maintenant tu me poses cette malle et tu redescends avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes loin de tes amis à cause de moi. »

« Et si je préfère profiter un peu du fait que nous soyons seuls, pour un fois ? »

Sur ces mots, je m'approchai de lui lentement avec un sourire en coin et me mis à l'embrasser. Enfin un petit moment à nous. J'étais aux anges.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine :

Médusés, ils avaient tous regardé Neville partir et Seveus s'élancer à sa suite. Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Charlie qui se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il fut stoppé par Draco qui lui attrapa le bras.

« Laisse-les. Je crois que Severus est le seul qui peut le calmer. On ferait mieux de rester ici à les attendre. »

« Je connais Neville par cœur. Je pense qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi énervé. »

« Et moi je te certifie que Severus s'en sortira très bien seul et qu'il le prendra très mal si tu montes. »

« Je pense que Dray a raison, Charlie. Je ne sais pas précisément de quoi il retourne mais je pense que c'est le seul qui a une emprise assez forte sur Neville pour le convaincre de rester ici. »

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notoire. Neville et Severus étaient redescendus après quelques heures et étaient ensuite partis au restaurant. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter agréablement puis avaient passé la nuit chez Severus à s'embrasser et se câliner, n'allant jamais plus loin que des caresses. En effet, Severus avait dit à Neville plus tôt dans la journée qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient passé une soirée agréable au Burrow à rire et manger. Draco était rentré chez lui sur les coups de 2 heures du matin. Une fois dans leur chambre, les jumeaux se mirent à comploter pour le repas du lendemain midi. Molly avait convié Draco et Severus à se joindre à eux et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour se venger de quelques années difficiles dans les cachots de Hogwarts.

Chez Seveurs :

Je m'éveillai confus dans un lieu que je mis du temps à reconnaître. J'étais dans l'appartement de Severus, dans sa chambre plus précisément. Je me retournai pour voir qu'il était toujours endormi à mes côtés. J'embrassai doucement la peau tendre de son coup et traçai de ma langue sa carotide. Il s'éveilla doucement le sourire aux lèvres. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme au paraître si froid et distant, si inhumain, pouvait être l'être le plus tendre et doux qu'il soit avec son compagnon.

« Je me ferais facilement à ce type de réveil. »

« Et moi je serai ravi de te réveiller comme ça tous les matins. »

« Sauf qu'Albus ne voudra jamais qu'on partage mes appartements. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a d'ailleurs ce vieux fou ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est par mesure de sécurité pour moi ou parce que les relations entre un élève et un professeur sont interdites. C'est autre chose. »

« Il préférerait être à ta place. Ce vieux fou est amoureux de moi. Il ne le dira jamais à qui que ce soit mais je le sais. Quand il était professeur, ça ne le dérangeait pas de draguer un de ses élèves. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a essayé de te draguer ? »

« A partir du moment où j'ai atteint la majorité. Mais il a vite compris que ça ne marcherait pas. »

« C'est trop bizarre. Je veux dire, il est super vieux et tout ridé. Et puis c'est Dumbledore, quoi. »

« Je sais bien. Et puis je recherchais déjà mon calice à l'époque. Alors il n'avait aucune chance. »

« Ouais. A ce propos, c'est quoi exactement un calice ? »

« Tu veux vraiment en discuter de si bon matin ? »

« Oui. Je veux tout savoir. » dis-je en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. « On peut en discuter autour d'un bon petit-déjeuner si tu veux ? Je t'avoue que je meurs de faim. »

« Va pour le petit-déjeuner alors. Tu veux manger quoi ? J'ai des œufs, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture, du jus de citrouille, du café, du chocolat et des céréales. »

« Un café et des tartines ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Alors ? Cette histoire de calice et de vampire ? »

« Je viens d'une famille de vampire très ancienne, les Strygions. Nous pouvons nous reproduire et faire le choix de vieillir ou de rester bloqué à certain âge. Il faut très attention car c'est un porcessus irréversible. En réalité, je ne suis pas sous ma véritable apparence. J'ai choisi d'arrêter de vieillir à 24 ans. Je te ferai voir un peu plus tard à quoi je ressemble vraiment mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire en présence de mes élèves. Comment les terroriser sinon ? Enfin bref, ma famille est la seule espèce, avec les Lamies, à avoir des âmes sœurs, les calices. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je pourrai être entier puisque tu es mon calice. Cela implique que l'on crée un lien qui fonctionnera un peu comme un serment inviolable mais qui se crée d'une manière complètement différente. Il faudra qu'on se jure fidélité, amour dévoué et protection et qu'on s'y tienne sinon c'est la mort pour tous les deux. »

« Jusque là ça me va. Comment on fait le lien exactement ? »

« Pour faire le lien, il y a plusieurs étapes. La première, c'est que je te morde à un moment précis de notre première fois. La deuxième, c'est qu'à ton tour tu boive mon sang. Et la dernière est le mariage. Toutes ces étapes doivent être réalisées en l'espace d'une semaine et nous devrons continuer à avoir des rapports sexuels pour entretenir le lien. »

« Alors tu vas devoir boire mon sang au moins une fois. Ça fait mal ? »

« D'après ce que disent les calices que je connais, ça amène à la jouissance pendant l'acte et en dehors ça donne du plaisir. Sauf qu'une fois que j'aurais goûté à ton sang je ne pourrai plus m'en passer et c'est le seul que je supporterai. Ce qui signifie que ce ne sera pas qu'une seule fois. Mais si tu ne veux pas t'engager ou si tu veux prendre un peu de recul pour réfléchir, je comprendrai parfaitement que tu me quittes. »

« Pourquoi je te quitterais ? J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Le reste, c'est secondaire pour moi. »

« Tu es vraiment un garçon en or, Neville Longbottom. J'ai de la chance que ce soit toi. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller manger avec tout le monde. Je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul encore un moment. »

« Manque de chance, il faut qu'on se prépare et qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas se faire tuer par Molly. Une autre fois, c'est promis, on passera la journée juste tous les deux à parler et se dorloter. »

« Tu sais, tu me surprends beaucoup. Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. »

« Je suppose que tu me pensais froid et distant, même dans l'intimité ? »

« Un peu, oui. Mais je préfère le Severus que je connais à celui des cours de potions de Hogwarts. »

« J'étais obligé de me donner un genre pendant la guerre. J'étais encerclé par des enfants de Deatheaters qui pensaient que j'étais du côté de Voldemort. »

« Je sais bien. Mais je suppose que tu continueras à être aussi sévère en cours ? »

« Tu commences à me connaître on dirait. Allez, va prendre une douche. J'irais après. »

Avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains, je passai déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvre de Severus. Une fois dans la douche, je repensai aux événements de la veille au soir. En rentrant chez Severus, nous avions commencé à nous embrasser. Severus m'avait porté jusqu'à son lit tout en possédant ma bouche avec passion. Nos vêtements avaient volé à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en sous-vêtements. Là, l'excitation était à son comble. Je voulais sentir Severus en moi, même si je savais que je devrais attendre pour ça. Brusquement, il s'était arrêté et m'avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça si tôt, qu'il fallait qu'on attende. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi. A cet instant, une douleur dans mon entrejambes me ramena à la réalité. Je pris mon sexe tendu dans ma main et commençai à me masturber afin de me débarrasser de cette érection encombrante. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant le corps de Severus, lâchant quelques gémissements en imaginant son sexe tendu en moi. Puis je les rouvris avec surprise en sentant des lèvres se poser dans mon cou et une main remplacer la mienne.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état dès le matin ? » murmura-t-il.

« Le souvenir d'un corps presque nu sur le mien hier soir. J'ai tellement envie de toi, Severus. »

« On ne peut pas, Neville. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas retenir mes canines de pénétrer ta jugulaire et d'enclencher le processus du lien. »

« Je sais. Mmmm... Je vais jouir, Sev. »

« Viens pour moi, mon amour. »

Dans un râle de plaisir, je vins dans la main de l'homme qui nourrissait mes fantasmes depuis des années. Je sentis alors que lui aussi venait de jouir, répandant sa semence sur mon dos. Nous nous lavâmes ensuite en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, loin de là. De temps à autre, nous nous embrassions. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous. Je ne savais pas ce que Severus ressentait mais j'étais juste heureux à ce moment précis. Nous nous habillâmes, échangeant quelques mots, puis partîmes pour le Burrow où tout le monde nous attendait.

Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde et avoir discuté un peu, nous nous mîmes à table. Depuis notre arrivée, je n'avais pas une seule fois lâché la main de Severus. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Par chance, j'étais assis à côté de Fred avec qui je passai le repas à rigoler. Arriva le dessert et, avec lui, un éclat de voix.

« J'en ai marre de tes remarques désobligeantes, Ronald Weasley ! D'accord, tu ne l'aimes pas ! Mais fait au moins des efforts pour ton ami ! »

« Mais enfin tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose de louche ! Ce vieux pervers l'a ensorcelé ! »

« Soit tu arrêtes tes conneries immédiatement, soit je te promets que je te fous une baffe pour te remettre les idées en place ! »

« De toutes façons, tu passeras toujours ton temps à défendre ce foutu Deatheater ! »

Sur ce, Hermione lança la gifle promise et se leva. Elle partit en furie vers la cuisine. Je déposai un bisou sur la joue de mon petit-ami puis partis la rejoindre. Elle pleurait et je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

Dans la salle :

Ron, vexé, était monté dans sa chambre. Tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer.

«Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Dites-nous professeur, jusqu'où avez-vous été avec Neville ? »

« Je l'ai masturbé sous la douche ce matin. » dit le professeur de potion avant même de s'en rendre compte.

« Intéressant. Qu'est ce qui vous excite le plus chez lui ? »

« Tous. Ses lèvres, son corps finement musclé, ses fesses, son sexe... » fit Severus, incapable de se retenir. « Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je vous jure que vous me le payerez. »

« Allons, professeur, ce n'est qu'un peu de Veritaserum dans votre verre. Vous n'aviez qu'à faire attention. Sinon, vous êtes plutôt dominant ou dominé ? J'aurais dit dominé mais Georges me soutient que vous êtes plus du genre à mener les opérations. »

« Je suis principalement dominant mais j'aime bien être dominé de temps à autres. »

« Intéressant. Une petite dernière et on vous donne l'antidote. Vous êtes amoureux de Neville ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. C'est un homme parfait. Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ? »

« Allez, Fred, donne lui l'antidote. »

« Merci pour vos réponses professeur. » rigola Fred en lui donnant une fiole.

Severus l'avala sans même réfléchir mais regretta vite ce geste. En effet, il n'y avait pas que l'antidote dans la fiole. Ce dernier était mélangé à un aphrodisiaque puissant qui lui donna droit à une érection immédiate.

« Je vais vous tuer. Je vous jure que je vais le faire. » lança Severus, menaçant, avant de se diriger vers toilettes où il prit soin de son imposant problème.

Contents d'eux-mêmes, les jumeaux se mirent à rire. Enfin ils s'étaient vengés de plusieurs années d'humiliation. Et, par la même occasion, ils avaient pu voir que leur professeur était vraiment sincère avec leur ami.

* * *

Verdict ? Soyez francs. Une review assez critique peut m'aider à améliorer mon style, ma façon de dire les choses ou même donner une direction nouvelle à l'histoire. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui vont vous en vouloir et arrêter un fiction pour une mauvaise review. Au contraire, je suis de ceux qui prennent la critique pour avancer.

Je ne vous donne pas de date de sortir du prochain chapitre car j'ai peur de ne pas tenir ma promesse, une fois de plus.

Matthieu


	4. Chapitre 3 : Projets d'avenir

Salut mes petits choux ! Voici la suite tant attendue par certains. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous et je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer et m'aident à m'améliorer. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire parce que j'ai repris les cours et que j'ai commencé à travailler. Oui, moi qui n'ai jamais bossé de ma vie je m'occupe de la mise en rayon des fruits et légumes dans le supermarché à côté de chez moi. Et autant vous dire que c'est crevant ! Mais je ne vous lâcherai pas pour autant. Je mettrai peut-être du temps à poster mes chapitres mais comprenez bien que c'est un peu difficile de poster régulièrement dans ces conditions.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Stormtrooper2 : Merci de te fidélité. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Severus, il est à la tête des Slytherins après tout.;) Et pour Ron, je te jure que les choses vont s'arranger. Pas tout de suite mais d'ici quelques chapitres ça s'arrangera.

Yzeute : Merci de ta suggestion. Je préviendrai en début de chapitre quand il y aura des scènes un peu chaudes ou des lemons et je les indiquerai dans le chapitre.

Octo : Tu aimes ma fic à ce point ?! J'en suis très touché ! J'ai adoré ta review qui est très constructive. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaierai de faire plus attention, promis. Je vais essayer d'alléger mes phrases également. J'arrête de t'embêter et je passe à la suite que tu attendais tant (quand j'aurai fini de répondre à mes lecteurs, bien entendu).

Brigitte26 : Content que ça te plaise. Mais Severus et les jumeaux m'ont demandé de te faire savoir que la guerre ne faisait que commencer. Quelle bande de gosses, je te jure.

Ellina : Je vais indiquer les points de vue désormais. Merci de ta suggestion. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra.

Adenoide : Effectivement la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et j'en connais deux qui vont bientôt manger des surgelés. Et pour Ron je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter longtemps et encore moins sortir avec. Lol

Sachan972 : Je me vois dans l'obligation de ne pas répondre à ta question afin de ne pas gâcher la surprise du fait qu'il va effectivement y avoir ... Ah ben je crois que je viens de me griller tout seul. Lol

Hermystic : Dans mon esprit, Dumbledore enseignait encore malgré tout à cette époque. D'où le fait que Severus l'aie eu en tant que prof. Mais j'aurai dû le préciser. Pour ce qui est de Ron, bien que ce soit un sombre crétin, il n'est pas homophobe ici contrairement à ce que j'ai pu lire ailleurs. Ce qui lui pose problème, ce que Neville soit avec Severus (parce que c'est quand même la chauve souris des cachots pour lui) et que la différence d'âge est quand même assez importante. Pour la vengeance, il faudra attendre un peu mais elle sera terrible, tu peux en être certain. Et qu'entends-tu par action ? ¨Parce que si tu entends lemon, ce chapitre est pour toi. Mais si tu entends que ça bouge, que ça se balance des sorts dans tous les sens et que ça finit à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital alors désolé de te décevoir mais c'est peu probable pour l'instant. Plus tard peut-être mais pas tout de suite.

Romain54114 : Désolé que ça ne te plaise pas mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne serai pas moins « bisounours » et moins « niais ». Si ma fanfiction tombe dans le « naïf pathologique » selon toi, alors ne la continue pas. J'écris une histoire d'amour, pas une histoire de guerre sans sentiments.

Philae89 : Tu m'en vois ravi :)

* * *

Voici le chapitre tant attendu. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps.

**Attention : lemon explicite dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Projets d'avenir**

POV Severus :

J'allais tuer ces jumeaux. Bon, peut-être pas les tuer car cela ferait du mal à Neville. Mais j'allais me venger, c'était certain. Ils avaient passé le reste du repas à rire bêtement de leur idiotie. Et, bien entendu, les autres aussi. Neville avait bien sûr été mis au courant dès son retour de mes aveux. Il avait rougi, ce que je trouvais toujours adorable chez lui, quand Fred lui avait demandé si la douche de ce matin avait été agréable. Il lui avait néanmoins répondu que oui mais que nos ébats ne le regardaient pas. En milieu d'après-midi, Neville et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le jardin. Il était agréablement lové dans mes bras.

« Tu comptes leur faire quoi ? »

« A qui ? »

« A Fred et Georges. Je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça. »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je réfléchis effectivement à une potentielle vengeance. »

« Tu me diras quand tu auras trouvé. Je tiens à participer. Après tout, ils m'ont aussi humilié en dévoilant notre vie sexuelle à tout le monde. »

« J'aurais du faire un peu plus attention. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas été envoyés dans ma maison. »

« Aucune idée. Dis, tu penses vraiment que le comportement de Ron va changer ? »

« Je l'espère. Je me demande vraiment ce que miss Granger fait avec lui. C'est une élève brillante, lui un piètre sorcier. Elle est polie et bien élevée, lui manque de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle est agréable et serviable, lui est d'un désagréable sans pareil. »

« C'est vrai que je me suis posé la question à plusieurs reprises. Mais c'est eux que ça regarde. Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. Ne demande jamais si tu peux me parler parce que je ne refuserai jamais. »

« Merci. Tu crois que quand on sera à Hogwarts ce sera différent entre nous ? »

« Eh bien, on ne pourra plus passer autant de temps ensemble mais c'est tout. Je ne laisserai pas notre relation se détériorer à cause d'une stupide règle. »

« En fait, il y a un moyen de la contourner. J'ai pas mal discuté avec Hermione tout à l'heure. Elle connaît le règlement de l'école par cœur. En fait, si un professeur est marié, son conjoint peut vivre avec lui dans ses appartements. »

« Neville, la rentrée est dans moins d'un mois. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite. Je refuse de tout gâcher maintenant que tu es à mes côtés. »

« Mais ce n'est pas aller trop vite ! J'en ai envie. Je veux juste qu'on puisse être ensemble. On n'est pas obligés de le dire à tout le monde si tu n'en as pas envie. »

« Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre mariage. Ça ne se fera pas à la va-vite. »

« Si on s'y met maintenant, on peut tout préparer pour la fin du mois. »

« Non, Neville. On va attendre le bon moment et c'est non négociable. »

« Tu ne veux pas tout gâcher et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais. » fit Neville en se levant.

« Attends. Neville, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre. Il faut qu'on prenne notre temps. »

« Ça fait 17 ans que je prends mon temps alors excuse moi de vouloir faire les choses rapidement pour une fois. J'ai envie d'être avec toi à vie. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

« Bien sûr que je comprends ! Moi aussi, je le veux ! Mais c'est trop tôt pour un mariage. »

« Et si j'arrive à l'organiser avant la rentrée ? »

« Dans ce cas, on en reparlera le moment venu. »

Neville était têtu comme une mule. Je préférerais qu'il apprenne à me connaître en tant qu'homme avant de voir le monstre assoiffé de sang qui sommeillait en moi. Bien sûr, je savais contrôler ce besoin de sang. Mais, avec Neville, c'était de plus en plus dur. J'avais en permanence envie de planter mes canine dans son cou. Je sentais, j'entendais son cœur battre et ça m'obnubilait. Oui, j'avais envie de le prendre fougueusement. Oui, j'avais envie d'introduire mes canines dans ses veines. Oui, j'avais envie de lui offrir mon sang en retour. Oui, j'avais envie de faire de lui mon mari. Mais il était trop tôt pour cela. Nous étions ensemble depuis deux jours à peine. Et puis, bien que je ne l'admettrai jamais devant mon tendre Griffindor, je voulais être celui qui lui demanderait de m'épouser.

POV narrateur :

Quelques jours plus tard :

Draco avait invité Harry à lui rendre visite au manoir. Il voulait que son petit-ami rencontre ses parents. Pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, il avait demandé à Severus d'être présent. Puisque Neville rendait visite à Luna Lovegood ce week-end là, il avait décidé que c'était une bonne idée de rendre visite à ses amis lui aussi. Entendant des voix dehors, Draco s'y précipita.

« Bonjour Severus. » fit-il, déçu.

« Bonjour Draco. Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de me voir. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis content de te voir. C'est juste que j'avais espéré que ce soit Harry. »

« Tu sais bien que la ponctualité n'a jamais été son fort. » se moqua Severus.

« N'importe quoi. Il n'a juste jamais été pressé de venir à tes cours, c'est tout. Il était toujours à l'heure dans ses autres cours. »

A ce moment le crack sonore typique du transplanage se fit entendre près d'eux.

« Harry ! » s'écria Draco avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser tendrement. « Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui. Tout s'est bien passé. Tu m'as manqué cette semaine. »

« Toi aussi. Mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire. Je devais préparer la rentrée et faire quelques petites choses dans le manoir. Père, je vous présente Harry. Harry, je te présente mon père. »

« Ravi de vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances que celles qui nous ont réunis par le passé, monsieur Malfoy. Bonjour Severus. »

« Moi de même monsieur Potter. Si nous passions à l'intérieur ? Ma femme doit s'impatienter. »

Les quatre hommes se rendirent dans le salon où Narcissa les attendait. Après les politesses habituelles, tous prirent place sur les différents fauteuils et canapés. Lucius et Narcissa s'installèrent côte à côte sur un sofa. Severus s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel et Harry prit place sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Il restait un fauteuil que Draco regarda avant de décider que les genoux de son valéon seraient certainement plus confortables. Il se laissa donc tomber sur Harry qui, après quelques secondes de protestation, comprit que son veela resterait là. La discussion avait très vite tourné autour de Harry, de ce qu'il comptait faire de son avenir, de sa vie après la guerre.

« Je ne sais pas trop. A vrai dire, je voudrais juste profiter de ce que la vie a à m'offrir pour l'instant. Ensuite, j'entamerai peut-être une carrière de Médicomage. Disons que je connais plutôt bien les infirmeries et les hôpitaux. » rit doucement Harry.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je crois que Harry détient le record du nombre de passage à l'infirmerie de toute l'histoire de Hogwarts. » se moqua Severus.

« Moque toi, vas-y. Mais dois-je te rappeler que je t'en dois certains ? » lui lança Harry.

« Mon Dragon m'a dit que vous étiez un étudiant brillant. Je suis sûre que vous n'aurez aucun problème pour poursuivre vos études. » dit Narcissa.

« Draco exagère, madame Malfoy. J'ai quelques facilités dans certaines matières mais je suis loin d'être brillant. Severus pourra vous le confirmer. Mais c'est gentil de plaider ma cause Dray. » dit-il doucement avant de déposer un tendre bisou sur sa tête blonde.

« C'est ce que je pense vraiment. » fit-il à voix haute avant d'ajouter au creux de l'oreille de Harry « Je t'aime mon Harry. »

« Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi aussi. Plus je te connais, plus j'ai envie de passer ma vie à tes côtés. » chuchota Harry à son tour.

« Ah, l'amour naissant ! » lâcha Severus. « Dégoulinant de bons sentiments et écœurant de mots doux. »

« Dis celui qui à avoué devant tout le monde qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'homme parfait. »

« Vraiment ? Comment l'avez-vous fait passer aux aveux ? »

« Les jumeaux Weasley ont versé du Veritaserum dans mon verre et m'ont fait dire des choses que je n'avais aucune envie de dire. Surtout pas devant certains de mes élèves. D'ailleurs, ils me le paieront. »

« Le grand Severus Snape dupé par deux de ses anciens élèves avec une de ses spécialités. Ils doivent en être fiers. Qu'a-t-il avoué d'autre ? »

« Un mot à qui que ce soit et je vous tue sur le champ. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. Neville t'en voudrait trop. Il ne te laisserait plus le masturber sous la douche après ça. » fit Draco avant de rire à gorge déployé, très vite accompagné des autres.

« Vraiment ? Je ne connaissais pas cette partie de toi, très cher ami. » lança Lucius.

Un crack sonore informa les cinq sorciers de l'arrivée de Wrinkle qui les informa que le repas était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient passer à table. Ils s'installèrent donc dans la salle-à-manger et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur collective. L'après-midi fut tout aussi agréable et Harry fut invité à rester pour la nuit, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Severus retourna chez lui après le dîner. Harry et Draco passèrent la soirée à discuter dans le jardin.

« Quand j'attendais que tu te manifestes, c'était ici que je venais. J'aime bien cet endroit. »

« C'est vrai que c'est joli. C'est apaisant aussi. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre au début. J'étais attiré par toi, c'était certain. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment si ça valait le coup de sacrifier une amitié pour de l'amour. »

« Et... tu en penses quoi maintenant ? »

« Je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix en te donnant une chance. Tout comme j'avais fait le bon choix en te laissant une chance de devenir mon ami après la guerre. Tu sais, j'ai toujours peur qu'il revienne et que le cauchemar recommence. »

« Ne pense plus à ça. C'est derrière nous maintenant. Il ne reviendra pas. Tu nous as sauvés. »

« Peut-être. Mais on ne peut jamais être certain. Mais parlons d'autre chose. J'ai passé une très bonne journée. »

« Moi aussi. J'ai eu peur que ça se passe mal avec mes parent mais j'avais tort. »

« Ils ont changé. Et puis je t'avoue que la présence de Severus m'a aidé à me détendre. »

« C'était le but. Je voulais que tu sois à l'aise. Et puis, mes parents savent à quel point tu es important pour moi. Mon père a vécu la même chose avec ma mère. C'est de lui que je tiens mes gênes veela. »

« Je pensais que ça venait de ta mère. Après tout, les veelas sont plutôt soumis si j'ai bien compris, non ? » interrogea le brun.

« Ca dépend. Mon père est un dominant mais je suis un dominé. C'est aléatoire. » soupira le blond sentant qu'il allait devoir expliquer certaines choses.

« Quand tu dis dominé, ça implique quoi exactement ? »

« Je pense que pour ce qui est de la partie devoir conjugal je n'ai pas à t'expliquer ce qui va se passer. Mais il y a d'autres implications. Je ne pourrai jamais aller à l'encontre de ce que tu me demandes si je sens que c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Et c'est moi qui porterai nos enfants. Si tu veux qu'on ait des enfants, bien sûr. »

Harry resta pensif un instant, un mystérieux sourire ancré sur les lèvres. Il allait pouvoir fonder une famille. Sa famille. Et avec Draco par dessus le marché. Il s'était résolu à ne pas pouvoir fonder de famille, à moins que son futur compagnon n'accepte d'adopter, depuis longtemps déjà. Mais son petit-ami venait de lui annoncer qu'il pourrait, s'il le désirait, avoir une troupe de bouts de choux au yeux verts et au cheveux blonds. Ou plutôt aux yeux orage et aux cheveux bruns. Ou un peu des deux. Combien en voulait-il ? Il ne savait pas encore. Pas autant que les Weasleys, ça faisait trop. Mais il n'en voulait pas qu'un non plus. C'était triste un enfant unique. Il n'avait personne avec qui jouer ou avec qui partager des choses. Ou se disputer et se sauter à la gorge au moins deux fois par jour. Quatre. Voilà, ça semblait un bon compromis. Deux garçons et deux filles.

« Quatre. » dit le Survivant sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Autant que tu en voudras. Même si je ne les veux pas tout de suite. Il faut qu'on fasse notre septième année avant. Et puis je t'avoue que l'idée de devenir une baleine ne m'enchante pas vraiment pour le moment. »

« Ca me paraît être un bon plan. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment envie de pratiquer avant de le faire ce bébé. »

« C'est une proposition alléchante. Tu veux qu'on monte dans ma chambre pour pratiquer un peu ? »

« Avec plaisir, Dray. Même si je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour aller jusqu'au bout, on pourrait tester certaines choses. » dit Harry avant de capturer les lèvres de l'homme qu'il commençait à aimer.

POV Severus :

Deux semaines plus tard :

« Severus ? Tu es là ? »

« Dans la cuisine, mon ange. » dis-je en me maudissant pour avoir les mots doux faciles avec lui.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Molly a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai dit que tu m'avais demandé de venir en urgence. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il se pa... » Neville s'interrompit lorsqu'il posa enfin les yeux sur moi.

« Alors ? Ma véritable apparence te plaît ? » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu es... magnifique. » souffla-t-il en traçant des ses doigts le tatouage qui se trouvait désormais sur mon torse, un N calligraphié.

« Je suis heureux de voir que je te plais comme ça aussi. En fait, ce qui était si urgent était que j'ai un peu réfléchi à l'une de nos discutions. Tu fais quoi samedi prochain ? »

« Ma valise pour Hogwarts ? »

« Dommage. J'avais bien envie de te passer la bague au doigt mais on dirait que ça va devoir attendre. Je vais prévenir le ministère qu'on annule. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je... Oui ! Mille fois oui, Sev ! »

Je pris Neville dans mes bras et l'embrassai avec passion. J'avais changé d'avis quant au mariage. Je voyais bien que Neville était peiné de voir que je ne comptais pas l'épouser tout de suite et j'avais craqué. J'avais eu du mal à lui cacher les lettres que je recevais du ministère tous les jours depuis presque une semaine. Il vivait à moitié chez moi alors autant dire qu'il était presque impossible de lui cacher que je préparai notre mariage dans son dos. Très vite, des vêtements volèrent à travers l'appartement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre, témoin de toutes nos expériences sexuelles ou presque. Non, c'était notre chambre désormais.

/LEMON\\

Je posai délicatement Neville sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Je voulais faire de notre première fois un moment magique. J'embrassai, léchai et mordillai chaque parcelle de peau menant de ses lèvres si douces et talentueuses à son membre fièrement dressé. Il laissait des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir lui échapper. Tout en capturant ses lèvres de nouveau, je glissais en lui en lui un premier doigt. Puis, quand je sentis qu'il se détendait face à l'intrusion, j'en insérai un deuxième. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mon dos mais je ne dis rien. D'une part parce que cela ne me faisait pas mal et d'autre part parce que je savais que cela l'aidait probablement à supporter l'intrusion de mes doigts dans son intimité. Alors que je faisait aller et venir mes doigts en lui, il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. J'avais certainement touché sa prostate. Je mis un troisième et dernier doigt en lui et, une fois qu'il fut habitué, je retournai appuyer mes doigts sur le point sensible. Neville gémit de nouveau contre mes lèvres puis s'en détacha.

« Je veux te sentir en moi, Sev. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux ou inconfortable au début, Nev. » dis-je avant de l'embrasser et de remplacer mes doigts par mon sexe gorgé de sang.

J'entrai en lui par étapes. Une fois que mon sexe était complètement dans son intimité, je restai immobile, embrassant son visage et son cou tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis qu'il bougeait un peu les hanches et je commençai donc à le pénétrer lentement. Il était serré et chaud autour de moi. Au bout d'un moment, mes coups de butoir se firent plus rapides, ce qui avait l'air de plaire à mon compagnon qui gémissait sous moi. Je remplaçai sa main sur son sexe par la mienne, l'empoignant fermement pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Quand je sentis que j'allais jouir, je le regardai dans les yeux.

« Je vais venir, mon ange. Et je vais te mordre en même temps. Je te jure que tu n'auras pas mal. »

/FIN DU LEMON\\

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Mes canines aiguisées se dévoilèrent et je les insérai lentement dans sa jugulaire. Le cri qu'il poussa était un cri d'extase. Je me déversai en lui et il fit de même entre nos deux corps dans ma main. Son sang provoquait en moi l'ivresse absolue. C'était un nectar divin. Décrire avec exactitude les sensations qui parcouraient mon corps à ce moment précis relevait de l'impossible. Une fois rassasié de ce breuvage merveilleux, je retirai ma bouche du cou de mon calice et léchai la plaie. Je déchirai à l'aide de mes dents un morceau de ma peau sur mon poignet et le portai à la bouche de mon tendre calice.

« Bois, mon amour, tu dois être épuisé. Ça te fera du bien. »

Il but un peu de mon sang et s'arrêta au bout d'environ deux minutes car la plaie s'était déjà refermée. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et serrai Neville contre moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon torse, enserrant ma taille de ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, heureux et silencieux. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit pour le moment. Je fus celui qui brisa ce silence paisible.

« Je t'aime, Neville Longbottom. »

« Moi aussi, Severus Snape. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été difficile de te cacher ça pendant une semaine. »

« Il va falloir prévenir tout le monde. Et rassurer Molly avant qu'elle ne débarque, tu la connais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger pour l'instant. »

« Moi non plus. Mais on n'a pas le choix. On a des invitations à écrire et à envoyer. »

« Je sais bien. Dire que dans sept jours je pourrai dire que je suis marié à l'homme de mes rêves. Dis, tu penses que je pourrai prendre ton nom ? »

« Ce serait un honneur. Mais pour ça il faut qu'on commence par se lever de ce lit. »

Après d'autres protestations, Neville finit pas sortir du lit pour que je puisse à mon tour me lever. Nous remîmes nos pantalons et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Une fois dans le canapé, une plume et un parchemin en main, nous écrivîmes les noms de nos invités. La liste fut plus courte que ce que je pensais. Enfin quoique. Si on considère le fait que Neville avait noté « tous les Griffindors de septième année » plutôt que de les nommer un par un et que j'avais réduit les Weasley à « famille rouquins », cela faisait un paquet de monde. Mais j'avais hâte d'être à samedi, même si cela signifiait que j'allais revoir ces foutus gamins plus tôt que prévu et qu'ils allaient sûrement me faire regretter d'avoir autorisé leur présence à mon mariage. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour mon calice. Alors je les supporterai.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Au programme du prochain chapitre : les réactions diverses face à l'annonce du mariage, la préparation mouvementée de celui-ci et peut-être, si vous êtes sages, le mariage lui-même.


	5. Note importante de l'auteur :(

Comme vous le savez peut être si vous lisez mes notes de début de chapitre, je suis étudiant et je travaille en même temps. Je dois concilier à ma passion pour la danse (4 heures de cours par semaine) et mon couple qui bat de l'aile parce que je n'ai plus de temps à consacrer à mon copain. En bref, je suis dans l'obligation de faire une pause dont je ne peux pas définir la durée à l'avance pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Je n'arrête pas que l'écriture puisque j'arrête également la danse. Que ne ferait-on pas comme sacrifice pour les beaux yeux de l'homme que l'on aime ? Enfin bref, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps avec tout ça. Peut être à bientôt.

Matt


End file.
